It's an Honor
by mackgirl
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have just had their first child... but what happens when they let their families know the name they have chosen? After all, it is a honor to have a child named after you... right?


_I do not own Harry Potter... I don't even own the plot, I borrowed the idea from hondagirl_

Scorpius leaned over and kissed his wife's forehead as he gazed down at the small bundle that Rose held in her arms.

"He's perfect." Scorpius mumbled as he stroked a finger down the tiny baby's cheek.

"He is." Rose agreed as she adjusted the sleeping baby in her arms. "You should probably go out and let our parents know everything is okay so they can stop worrying."

Scorpius smiled, "In a minute, I want to enjoy this, just the three of us a little bit longer before the insanity breaks out."

"So you still agree on the name that we picked out?" Rose asked softly.

Scorpius nodded, "I think it fits him well."

Rose beamed and leaned over to give the baby a soft kiss, "And we are going to go with the rule?"

"I think we have to love. No one will see the baby until the can fully except his name with out snarky remarks, outrages untrue comments, or laughter." Scorpius said, "If we don't enforce that our poor child will grow up with his own family members giving him a hard time about his name."

Rose kissed Scorpius before returning to staring at her new baby. "I love you Scorpius."

"I love you to Rose. I don't think anything beats this moment." Scorpius stated then sighed, "I'm going to go out there and face the dragons."

"Good luck." Rose called as she watched Scorpius make his way to the door of her room.

* * *

Ron paced in front of Hermione in St. Mungo's waiting area as he tried to pass the time as he waited for news on his first grandchild.

"Ron, for Godric's sake sit down you are making me nervous." Hermione stated as she idly flipped through an old _Witch Weekly_ that she had found on one of the tables in the waiting area.

"I can't sit down Hermione; I want to be ready to go when Scorpius comes out here." Ron commented as he gave a slight jerk of his head towards Draco who was pacing as well in front of Astoria, "There is no way I am letting _him_ beat me to my grandchild."

"Give it up Weasley; I am closer to the door." Draco stated glaring at Ron in return.

Hermione sighed as she exchanged a look with Astoria. Ron and Draco had managed to some what but their differences aside after the wedding but now as they waited for their first grandchild it seemed everything was coming back out again.

"I don't even know why you are even here Malfoy." Ron sneered.

"Are you serious? The last time I checked it was a Malfoy being born and not a Weasley." Draco shot back.

"Would you two cut it out?" Astoria shouted as Ron and Draco continued to bicker.

"Astoria's right, we are all here to welcome our first grandchild so let's not ruin it by you two acting like a couple of spoiled first years." Hermione added.

"But he started it." Draco whined.

"I did not; you started this by having a son to begin with." Ron countered and the two were right back at bickering.

"That's it! One more word Draco and I'll kick you out of here." Astoria exclaimed.

"That goes for you to Ron." Hermione added when she saw the smug look that had crossed Ron's face.

Ron and Draco continued to pace and all though they shot each other the occasional glare, neither one spoke for fear of not being the first to see their grandchild. Lucky for them, Scorpius came out of the room a short time later causing Ron and Draco to stop in their tracks. Hermione and Astoria stood up as well and joined their husbands as they surrounded Scorpius.

"It's a boy!" Scorpius announced, "And both Rose and the baby are doing fine."

The proud grandparents were grinning as Astoria cried out, "Well don't keep us waiting son, what is his name, we need details."

Scorpius grinned, "He is a big boy, with a full head of bright red hair but Rose thinks that it might lighten up some as he gets older."

Draco groaned and even as Astoria elbowed him in the side he asked, "Son, are you sure he has red hair?"

"Yes Father, I'm positive it is red hair and you will see for yourself in a moment." Scorpius stated then added, "Ron, are you okay?"

"I'm perfect, I just won a hundred galleons the next time I see George. I told George that baby would be smart enough to have red hair." Ron exclaimed, "Oi, why'd you hit me Hermione?" Ron added as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Betting on your own grandchild, really Ron." Hermione scolded before turning back to Scorpius, "And his name?"

Scorpius first looked at Draco then over at Ron before announcing, "Well… okay his name is Ronald Draco Malfoy."

Ron and Draco's jaws dropped before they both cried out in anger.

"No way, that is just wrong to name the kid that." Ron started.

"I have the middle name? What can't it be Draco Ronald Malfoy?" Draco cried out at the same time.

"I mean isn't it good enough that the kid has Malfoy as a last name? Why throw Draco in there as well."

"Draco Ronald Malfoy just rolls off the tongue a lot nicer then Ronald Draco Malfoy."

"I guess it could have been worse, imagine if they had picked Ronald Lucius Malfoy. But still, why even have Draco's name in there at all."

"The kid has red hair for crying out loud, I think I should get the first name since it has Weasley's hair as well."

"What kind of a person name's their son after a Death Eater? I mean I thought Harry was mental to name Albus after one, but at least the stupid git Snape had been secretly working for our side. What did Draco ever do for our side?"

"If he ends up with Weasley's nose as well, then just the thought of the teasing he will have to endure because is name is Ronald and not Draco. I don't even want to think about it."

"I have raised my daughter to know better then to wish for evil and that is exactly what Malfoy is planning by throwing in Draco's name. He wants my grandson to become evil. It is a plot; it must be some secret plot to ruin the Weasley name."

"But if his name is Draco he will be far better off in school, I bet he'd make Prefect, Quidditch Captain and Head Boy with a name like Draco Ronald Malfoy."

"That has to be it. Well I am on to you Malfoy; the kid will not be raised to be evil if my daughter has her say. Just because the boy is named after a Death Eater means nothing."

"Father at least has to be rolling in his grave at the thought of a Ronald Draco Malfoy, serves him right, but think of all the nicer relatives that it is effecting like… I'll think of one give me a minute."

"I need to make sure and let Harry know that the Malfoy's are plotting something evil and get Percy to change Rose and baby Ronald's last names to Weasley."

"Aunt Bella, no she's worse then father… Grandfather Malfoy, no he taught father… Grandmother Black maybe?"

"Oh I am on to you guys now, Ronald Draco Malfoy indeed. Just you wait; he will lose the names Draco and Malfoy and become Ronald Weasley Jr. I am on to you now Scorpius!... Scorpius? Hermione?"

"I have it! Aunt Andromeda would be insulted by the name Ronald Draco Malfoy so it has to be Draco Ronald Malfoy because Scorpius you know that Aunt Andromeda was good… Scorpius? Astoria?"

Ron and Draco stopped there ranting at the same time as they looked around the waiting area for Scorpius and their wives who had disappeared. When it became clear that they were gone Draco stopped a Healer that was passing by.

"You there, where did my wife and son go off to?" Draco commanded.

"Like I know who your wife and son are. I have work to do." The Healer responded before walking off.

Ron laughed, "Let me show you how to do this Malfoy."

Ron spotted a young man in Trainee Healer robes and walked over to him. "Do you know who I am?"

"Of course, you are one of the owners of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, brilliant stuff you have in there." The Trainee Healer replied.

"Thanks, you wouldn't happen to be able to tell me where my wife Hermione and my son-in-law disappeared to could you?" Ron asked.

The Trainee Healer nodded, "Yes sir, I went to Hogwarts with Scorpius and Rose and Scorpius said they were going to go back to Rose's room so Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Malfoy could see the baby. He said to tell you and Mr. Malfoy that until you can except that the baby's name is Ronald Draco Malfoy then you would not be seeing the baby. It is the rule that Scorpius and Rose came up with. But, what an honor to have your grandchild named after you Mr. Weasley."

"I knew it! It is a conspiracy!" Ron shouted as the Trainee Healer took off running out of fear of the sudden change in Ron's attitude.

"How can I accept Ronald Draco Malfoy when everyone knows that Draco Ronald Malfoy sounds better?"

* * *

One week later Ron sat on Rose's couch as he held his grandson for the first time. Draco sat near by as he looked at little Ronald Draco Malfoy, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for his turn to hold his grandson for the first time.

Because of the rule Scorpius and Rose had set in place, it took some of the Weasley family longer then others to meet the latest addition to the family. While it took Ron and Draco a week, they were not the last ones to meet the infant. It would take Harry six months before he could keep a straight face when he heard the baby's name but even he was not the last. It took George nearly two years before he could hear the child's name without making a joke.

* * *

**A/N So first off I just want to thank hondagirl for giving me the idea for this little oneshot. All credit for Ronald Draco Malfoy and the plot line goes to hondagirl. Also, if you have not read anything of hers I recommend that you do. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


End file.
